wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Thellassia
When the Elven Empire collapsed, the scattered Elven Kingdoms banded together as small collectives of sorts. These groups over the course of several years joined into three: Thellassia, Haelstram, and Medlem Talar. Thellassia is a large Talar influenced state that held around 650,000 Elves at 300 AC according to a hastily done census, though the population is thought to have increased over the past two years.Orc Tribes, especially the Blood Clans, have warred with the Elves, though the tides are waning due to Regalia’s switched allegiances. Situated on the far western coast of Daendroc, cornered by Medlem Talar to the south and to the east by the Blood Clan Orcs, Thellassia contains the most politically, scholarly adept Elves in all of the Elven Kingdoms, and is most trained in terms of Military strength. Thellassia calls the plains, hills and mountains of northwestern Daendroc home, and are lined with many citadels and fortresses of gleaming quartz. They constantly hold their borders, content with what they have without wanting any of the other Kingdoms’ land, or the Blood Clan’s land. Thellassia, being the largest and most militaristically competent, can be considered the greatest threat to any outside force in terms of offence. In terms of defense, any invasion force would be met with great resistance from the Elven Ohtar and Istar, the military’s elite wizards and warriors respectively. Landscape The landscape of Thellassia is comprised of rolling plains towards a beached coast, with hills scaling above into mountainous regions. Upon the mountains and hills are grand cities and palaces, while smaller settlements are along the coasts and plains. *In the plains, animals such as wild bovines, pigs, horses and sheep roam, providing both food and sport for the farmers and hunters of that region. The plains are agriculturally sound and supply the larger cities with enough food and hides to be able to focus on expanding in other areas of expertise. *The beaches of Thellassia stretch long and wide, many forts resting along cliffs that dot the edges of the beaches. The water surrounding the sand is dotted with shipwrecks of vessels that came with hostile intentions against Thellassia, and many vagabonds may be seen looting the destroyed ships for goods or supplies. The dock towns along the coasts provide support against invasions from raiders. These ports provide rests for the Talaric funded privateers that plague other kingdoms’ towns from the water. *The hills of Thellasssia are lined with many towns. These towns all have large populations in comparison to the area of land they take up. Here, they produce simple needs en masse, utilizing production lines in creating everyday household items. Outside of the towns, few pillagers exist due to the amount of military force. All the Elves here band together for pride as a whole rather than independent glory. *The mountains of Thellassia are steep and high, running down a ridge that spans from east to west along the main peninsula of the nation. They reach icy mountain peaks, taller than most mountains in Daendroc. The Talar of the area use this to their advantage, building steep, marble walls to contain large, elegant cities with gleaming alabaster towers shooting to the skies. These are the capital cities of Thellassia, and they are the strongest fortresses in Daendroc. Where there are no cities, solitary Elves live a hermit’s live, perhaps studying magic or escaping the chaotic business of city life. Landmarks *'Pride’s Ridge' :Pride’s Ridge is the term used to collectively describe the mountain range that spans the wide Thellassian peninsula. Many cities dot this area, taking the high ground to their advantage in their defense. In Elven folklore, they are said to have been pulled forth from Aloria by Estel herself in a favoritistical way to give the Elves an edge against all races. *'Estel’s Peak' :This location is often included in many pilgrimages that Elves take while in Daendroc. It is said that here, Estel bestowed upon the Elves the gift of stature, which is the reason that the Elves are taller than other races. This area has a large and gleaming white rock that is said to grant Elves extra height, making them taller than they would normally grow. Height being a trait the Talar are proud of, this location proves to be an important area in local Elven belief, whether it is myth or fact. *'Medui’s Sanctuary' :It is said that when Emperor Medui was not in the Ivory District of Ríë, he vacationed in a small stone and wood cabin far from the city life. He used this area to center himself and relax, where the troubles of the outside world would not reach him. In local Elven belief, when an Elf visits this location, they receive a soothingly calm feeling that lasts with them for many days. Many elderly Elves or soldiers that sleep restlessly due to the horrors of battle visit this area to meditate and reflect. Today, not much remains of this cabin except the stone foundations and a small altar to Estel, and it is doubted if Medui even had a sanctuary of this sort. *'Enya River' :The Enya River spouts from the walls of Lenna Bas. Here, it flows east, towards the cities of Madar Tallarna and Hallar Tallarna. It is the primary source of transportation from Lenna Bas; it spills right from the mountains through a passage under the city to the main waterfall, where it connects with the rest of the river. Due to its proximity to the capital city of Thellassia, the Enya is often used by fishermen and huntsmen alike for navigation and food. Down the river lies several towns, two notable ones being Madar Tallarna and Hallar Tallarna. Cities *'Lenna Bas' :Lenna Bas is the capital city of Thellassia, and is situated on the eastern slopes of Pride’s Ridge. Here is the Imperial Palace of Thellassia, where the King of Thellassia, Valor Poldora, resides. The King makes all the decisions that run the Thellassian government and keeps the nation safe from invaders. He also lives here in luxery. King Poldora, using his experience as a Hex Mage to make himself appear as a master swordsman, nearly always finds a way to resolve internal and foreign affairs efficiently. This city is dotted with the tallest towers, where at least two Fire Mages are always on guard. They are known as the Ohtar, the elite wizards of the kingdom. These Mages act as shock troopers within the cities, and as ranged support in times of war. Istar, the knightly Elves of the kingdom, patrol the streets at all times, enforcing a militaristic lifestyle upon the citizens closer to King Poldora’s home. The city is divided into levels, the outermost being the tallest, sloping down into the poorer district before rising up to the higher districts of nobility. Grand walls of marble line the exterior — intricately carved arches standing strong among the rocks of the mountain. This is the strongest city of Thellassia, and any force would have to be well trained and large in numbers to quell this strongpoint in the Elven Kingdoms. *'Madar Tallarna' :Madar Tallarna is a larger town along the Enya. It is quite civilized and lawful, taking after Lenna Bas. It contains a large military base, and its stone walls are raised high in defense of its citizens. It a supplier of food for many towns down the river. *'Hellar Tallarna' :Hellar Tallarna is a smaller, seedier town down the Enya from Madar Tallarna. It primarily acts as a collector of the excess materials and supplies that float down the river. Many criminals live in this town, able to fend for themselves. They rarely contribute to the rest of the kingdom, and it is unknown why Valor Poldora even allows the town to remain chartered, whether out of laziness or something secretive that they provide to benefit him. *'Perfwenn' :Perfwenn is the seaport on the western coast of the Thellassian Peninsula. Many privateers are manufactured here to plague other ports outside of Thellassia. Well-trained naval officers whose ancestors were sailors for the Elven Empire’s fleets live here, staying on land for a week before returning to sea to plunder at the expense of other nations. *'Marin Dalar' :Marin Dalar can be described as the most “Human” city of Thellassia. The town doesn’t have one specific purpose, like most towns of the area. Marin Dalar has many smithies, farms, bakeries, butchers, and other essentials that cycle en masse. The town is largely funded by the Thellassian government, yet they enforce no laws. Any guards within the town are paid by the head of the town, rather than being funded by the central body of power. It isn’t the center of attention, nor does it have any real attractions, making it overlooked in most scenarios. Despite all of this, many Elves from here ascend to higher positions of power, such as generals that are sent to Outrock, or famed rangers. *'Outrock' :Outrock is the military base of training for Thellassia. Here, Elves from all across Daendroc are drafted to learn the art of war for use in Thellassia’s armies. They are trained as Ohtars and Istars here, expert warriors and mages, to combat the Orc clans and repel any trespassers from Lusits. Any experienced Elven soldier learns strategy and tactics, along with fighting techniques, at Outrock. Other than Lenna Bas, Outrock is the strongest point in all the Elven kingdoms. Cultures The culture of Thellassia is comprised purely of the Talar; while the other lands envelope a Talaric government, the entirety of Thellassia is composed of Talar Elves whose blood is filled with pride. The Elves of this area are tall and fair, and believe in beauty before kindness. They are very competitive, and vie for positions of power or honor above all else. They focus on studying the arcane arts and developing new innovations, claiming all discoveries in the name of the Elves. They also march in armies over their enemies, bringing more honor to their kingdom. Military The Military of Thellassia is immense. More than a quarter of the population has served in the military of Thellassia in their youth, men and women combined. A draft begins upon an Elf’s thirtieth birthday, and every two years there is a chance to be drafted into the military. Then, dependent upon their skillset, they are sent to Outrock or Lenna Bas for training in infantry combat or in magical warfare. This shows the division between the Istar and the Ohtar, two separate but equally deadly special forces of Thellassia. *'Istar' :The warrior-like Elves of the military. These Elves specialize with swords and halberds, along with short swords and bows. The Thellassian Rangers don’t follow any ideals that the normal ranger might, however are as deadly if not deadlier due to their lack of moral restriction. Each ranger is proficient in the art of the Bow and with duel wielding shortswords. They differ from the Thellassian Sentinels, proud soldiers clad in gleaming Celebalda armor. They march en masse, stomping over their enemies with their specially made longswords and halberds. They are hazards to behold alone, and an army of them can fell the greatest of foes. *'Ohtar' :The magister Elves of the military. These Elves specialize with Fire, Wind, Water, Ice, Lyre and Healing Magics. The Offensive Ohtars charge head on, clad in heavier armor to take blows, as they ignite, blow, douse, or freeze anything in their path. They are extremely deadly, and are well trained before seeing combat. The Supportive Ohtars hang back, letting the Offensive Ohtars cleave a path, healing them and supporting them with Light and Lyre magics. They are nearly defenseless on their own, equipped only with a Celebalda dagger, however when bolstering the ranks of Offensive Ohtars, the two are extremely deadly. Economy The economy of Thellassia revolves quite fluidly. Money flows as goods are exchanged en masse, leading to a fuller treasury within Lenna Bas. Its cities contain many valuables, and are often targeted with invasion and espionage by other Elven Kingdoms to gain the riches underneath their keeps and castles, efforts falling only thanks to the military of the Kingdom. Trade Goods *'Knowledge' :Thellassia’s major export is knowledge itself. Thellassia contains the largest academies in Daendroc, from Outrock to the Perfwenn Naval Academy, to the Arcane College of Lenna Bas. Many brilliant scholars that invent or innovate many new technologies come from Thellassia. The Lenna Bas Arcane College boasts it actually founded the basis for today’s Wind Magic, though this could never be confirmed. Many alchemists and herbalists from Thellassia helped set the bar for their professions around Aloria, as well as the historians. Scholars from Thellassia have recorded most of history as it is known today, or take credit for it, at least. They often prove to argue with Chi’i regarding technological advances, a *'Books' :Thellassia, having many brilliant minds within its borders, produces the most books out of all of the Elven Kingdoms. The bovines in its fields are slaughtered as farms along the coast grow the reeds used to produce papyrus, forming together the basis for the books. Great scribes then copy the books, producing thousands every month as a kingdom. For this reason, Thellassian Elves tend to possess much more knowledge of the world than other Elves. *'Clothing' :Clothing is another great export of Thellassia. Many silks are taken from the spiders of the wilds, sewn together to form grand robes. Any Talar Elf would not be seen without a Thellassian robe, and some people as far as Regalia and beyond hunt vigorously for the rare and expensive robes. These robes add a significant boost to the Talar’s pride, giving them confidence and asserting that they are the superior race. *'Stone' :Elven Artisans that hew stone from the mountains are very skilled in their art. They carve great citadels and fortresses from large mountains, and ship the excess to other counties. Lenna Bas took nearly 300 years to complete, and is still being hewn in some areas of it. The leftover rock fetches a fair price among the poorer cities of the Kingdom, and the rest is shipped elsewhere. Category:Geography Category:Nations and States Category:Extended Daendroc Landmass